Fields such as multimedia indexing, retrieval, audio forensics, mobile context awareness, etc., have a growing interest in automatic environment recognition from audio files. Environment recognition is a problem related to audio signal processing and recognition, where two main areas are most popular: speech recognition and speaker recognition. Speech or speaker recognition deals with the foreground of an audio file, while environment detection deals with the background.